Shikaino
by Slanted Eyes
Summary: Shikamaru is the only boy in the group that hasn't had sex yet. the other boys try to set him up with ino, but... LEMON


ShikaIno

By: Lii

Sasuke stood on the table as everyone in the room looked up at him. "I officially call this meeting to order!" he jumped off and sat down in his big black chair.

"YAY! WE HAVENT HAD A MEETING IN MONTHS!" Naruto yelled in excitement.

"Shut up Naruto," Sasuke said stoically. He looked over to Neji, his long brown haired friend. "Neji, What are the stats?"

"Okay well, I tallied them all up last night, and my score is three, Sasuke, you have … wait WHAT THE FUCK? TEN?" Neji yelled in confusion. Sasuke leaned back in his chair and smirked as he put his feet up on the table.

"What do you want from me? An explanation? She gets me hot, plus she wants it too," Sasuke said calmly as he pulled out his arm and checked the time. "Hurry, I have a date later,"

"Uh, right…" Neji continued with a faint blush on his cheeks. "Naruto has three… and a half," Naruto opened his mouth to say something before Neji cut him off. "You know what Naruto? I don't want to know what happened, okay?" Naruto leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms stubbornly. "And lastly, Shikamaru… whom has… zero."

"WHAT? ZERO?" Naruto and Sasuke yelled at Shikamaru as they threw themselves up. Sasuke was standing and Naruto had his hand pressed firmly on the table.

"How can this be?" Sasuke demanded as he walked over to Shikamaru and stood above him, looking down on him. He raised one eyebrow as Shikamaru gulped.

"W-well… I'm the student body president, I don't have time for a stupid game like this," Shikamaru said as he crossed his arms and put his nose in the air.

Naruto this time ran over to him and slapped him on the face. "WAKE UP SHIKAMARU! WAKE UP! YOU'RE A DUDE, DUDES ARE SUPPOSED TO LIKE CRAZY GAMES LIKE THIS! WHAT THE HELLS WRONG WITH YOU? GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!"

Sasuke took the liberty to smack Naruto across the face. "Naruto, shut the hell up," Sasuke looked back over at Shikamaru. "What's wrong with you?"

"Are you depressed?" Neji asked.

"Of course not," said Shikamaru. He rested his arms and he squeezed his knees. "I just don't have anybody. How the hell am I supposed to get a score if I don't even have a girlfriend?"

"You could get a hooker…" Naruto whispered.

"Shut up Naruto. Don't you like… that one girl… Temari?" Sasuke asked calmly as he lifted his hand to his face, as he made a thinking look.

"Really Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked. "Temari was my girlfriend like two years ago. She moved to Suna High," Shikamaru sighed.

"What about Ino? That blond chick, I thought you said she was hot once," Neji said, and Shikamaru's face lifted.

"Oh yah, I meant her," Sasuke said.

"Ino? Oh hell yah. She's hella hot. Its just she doesn't even know me," Shikamaru said glumly.

"Course she does. You're the fuckin' school president. Who hasn't heard of you?" Sasuke asked.

"True," Naruto said.

"I think I have a plan…" Sasuke said as an evil smirk appeared on his face.

"Hey you didn't say shut up to me!" said Naruto as he smiled big and started laughing like an idiot.

"Shut the fuck up Naruto you stupid fag. Now listen up you guys," Sasuke said as he placed his hands on the table. "Neji."

"Yes?" Neji asked.

"You're on the school paper right?" Sasuke asked.

"Yah. I have for the last two years," Neji said. A little smirk started on his face. "I think I get where you're going with this…"

Sasuke smirked as well. "Nice following. Now Naruto, you're the… uh… boys and girls basketball manager right?"

"Uh yup!" Naruto said cheerfully. "Why?"

"Well… do you know if our school is playing Suna High next week or what?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh yah of course." Naruto said as he smiled a huge cat grin. "We're playing them."

"Perfect. Now Shikamaru, all you need to do is do your job as the school president." Sasuke said as he gave out a loud evil maniac laugh. Just then, Sakura slammed the door open.

"Sasuke what are you up to this time?" Sakura asked as he eyebrow twitched.

"Nothing, nothing at alll~!" Sasuke said as he kissed Sakura's lips. "Now lets go get some ramen," he continued to say. As he was leaving, he gave Neji a wink and wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist and began to kiss her more.

Neji smirked. "Get Gaara's phone number so I can talk to him," he said to Naruto. Naruto smirked just as deviously as Neji and ran out the door the opposite way that Sasuke went to his locker.

Shikamaru sighed. "Whatever you guys are doing, you might wanna cut it out already, cuz im **not** interested."

Neji wrapped an arm around Shikamaru's neck and leaned in. "Well my friend, that is just too bad."

The following week…

Shikamaru tapped the microphone as he stood in the center of the basketball court. "As your school president, I would like to welcome you all to the seventh annual Sports Competition of Kohona High School and Suna High School. The players here are from Suna High School, and our very own Kohona students. Please be respectful of the even and all the athletes. Thank you." As he was evacuating the court, there was a loud cheer from all the students hungry to watch a good basketball game from the rival schools.

Neji walked into the boy's locker room. "Gaara!" he yelled and the red head turned around to see who yelled his name.

"Neji!" Gaara replied and punched fists with him. "What's happening?"

Neji smirked at him. "Everything is in place. You remember what to do right?" This time, Gaara was the one to smirk.

"Of course. You have the camera right?" Gaara replied.

"Cool. Hey it's nice seeing ya. I haven't seen you in a long time, huh?" Neji said.

Gaara chuckled. "Yup it sure has been a while since our last tournament of sports."

"Gaara! Let's go little bro!" Yelled Kankouro, half laughing at his rhyme.

"Okay!" Gaara yelled back. "See ya later," he continued to say to Neji.

Neji left the boys locker room and adjusted the strap of his camera on his neck. He chuckled to himself about the whole plan as he realized what he would do to help his friend score a point or two.

Neji walked over to the stands where he saw Naruto, looking for himself. As Naruto spotted him, Neji gave him thumbs up. Naruto then blew the whistle and threw the ball up in the air.

Shikamaru sat up in his box for the president of the school only. He laughed as Gaara fell after making a slam-dunk. "They are so going down." Sasuke suddenly walked in the room with Sakura in tow. Neji then entered after her and leaned against the wall.

He pulled up a chair and sat down in it to watch the game from a better view. Sasuke turned around and saw Sakura standing there with a pout on her face. He patted his lap for her and she walked over cheerfully. She sat on him and linked her arms around his neck. They began another make out session. The buzzer of the game rang loudly and Sasuke and Sakura stopped suddenly to look at the game. Ino had scored a three pointer.

"Yay! Ino-chan scored!" Sakura shouted and pumped her hands in the air. Sasuke and Neji's eyes went wide.

"Wait… Sakura… you're friends with Ino Yamanaka?" Sasuke asked his happy girlfriend.

"Of course, you didn't know that?" Sakura said and had a confused look on her face. "Wait… what' going on?"

Sasuke suddenly let out a loud laugh and ran out of the room and pulled Neji with him. Two seconds later, he came back in and had another make out with Sakura. He pinned her to the wall with one arm by her head and the other around her waist. Neji came in and pulled him by his hair out of there.

Shikamaru looked at Sakura weirdly. "Does he always do that?"

"Yeh…" Sakura said as it looked like she was melting.

Shikamaru sighed and looked back over to the game. He noticed Ino… and her big size D boobs bouncing up and down as she ran with the ball to the net.

Sakura leaned over to Shikamaru and put her hands on her hips. "So… you like Ino?" Sakura asked Shikamaru. He looked over to her and the first this he saw was boobs because of Sakura's choice to wear a V-neck shirt today. His face turned red and he jumped out of his chair and fell on the floor. "Perv…"

"We-well… yah I guess you could say that," as Shikamaru got up slowly and back into his chair.

"I'll tell you a little about her," Sakura said as she sat down in the seat that Sasuke was sitting in before and crossed her flawless tan legs. Shikamaru turned his tomato coloured face to Sakura.

"Go on…" He said, secretly really excited to hear about Ino.

"Well, she likes tall dark haired guys. She used to like Sasuke but I put a DEAD stop to that," Sakura said as her voice got loud and deep when she said the word dead. "Also, I don't mean to give out privet information about her, but… I think you should know… she **always**, goes all the way. Just thought you might want to know a little 'bout her. See ya!" Sakura said as she walked out of the room.

Shikamaru sat frozen to his seat. He suddenly let out a huge burst of air. "Girls are weird…"

"We gotta find Gaara, the game is nearly over," said Sasuke.

"No kidding," Neji contributed. Sasuke looked over at him and glared. Neji pulled out his Iphone and called Naruto. After about three rings, Naruto picked up.

"UM, HERRO?" Naruto said with a fake Chinese accent.

"Naruto, where is Gaara?" Neji asked him. Naruto paused for a moment, and suddenly a loud whistle was blown and he yelled FOWL.

"Uh, sorry what?" Naruto asked Neji to repeat himself, something that he hated doing.

"Where. Is. Gaara?" Neji said spaced out.

"OH well, he bruised up his knee, he's sitting out on the sidelines. Do you see him?" Naruto said. Neji looked around and where else but right in front of him sat the flaming haired teen. He was holding an ice pack to his purple knee. Neji hung up and pushed the phone in his pocket, and sat down next to Gaara, with Sasuke sitting on the other side of Neji.

"Hey what happened?" Sasuke asked Gaara.

"That fat kid pushed me down," Gaara said as he took a long sip of a water bottle. Just then, the loud siren went off and the game was officially over. Kohona… had won, just as Shikamaru had said. Suna lost to only a mere five points.

"Choji?" Neji asked and Gaara shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, well the games over, so go find Ino."

"Ugh, but my knee!" Gaara said. "I don't think that I can do it…" Neji gulped and looked over at Sasuke.

"Oh hell no I'm not doing it, I'm in a relationship already," Sasuke refused.

"Okay well… Naruto has a girlfriend… I have a girlfriend…" Neji stopped as he saw a tall brown haired guy walk by. Sasuke must have noticed him too because they both said Kankouro at the same time.

Gaara's eyebrow lifted at hearing his big brother's name. "Him? PFFT. He hasn't had a girlfriend in MONTHS."

"He'll do fine," Neji said with a smirk as he walked up to Gaara's older brother. He put a hand on Kankouro's shoulder and the tall boy turned to see Neji. Neji whispered something to him and Kankouro walked away laughing.

"Is he gay?" Sasuke asked Gaara.

"Most likely," Gaara replied. "Any luck?" Gaara managed to say with out laughing or spitting out the water he just drank.

"No…" Neji said as he looked up. Someone tapped Sasuke on the shoulder and he turned to look at the teen.

"Yo Sasuke… I was just wondering if you knew any of the-"

"SAI!" Neji screamed and everyone around them turned to see what was going on. "Uh… I mean, Sai! How's it going?"

"Well, everything is-"

"GREAT. Do you mind if you could do us a favor?" Neji asked Sai kindly.

"Uh… sure," Sai said.

"Kay great. Here's what you have to do…" Neji said as he whispered something in Sai's ear.

"WHAT THE? IS THIS A PRANK?" Sai yelled.

"What? OF COURSE NOT," Neji replied.

"It's just to help hook up our friend you see," Sasuke explained.

"Uhm… well if it's with Ino… then I suppose I could…" Sai said nervously with a blush on his cheeks.

Sasuke, Neji, Sai, and Gaara all ran up to the president's room. Neji took out the key that Shikamaru had given him once. He pulled the door open to see something… shocking. Shikamaru and Ino were making out on the desk.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Sai screamed and everyone there turned to look at him.

Shikamaru looked up and blushed immensely. "Dude, guys get the fuck out," Shikamaru said and the boys slowly closed the door and locked it.

"What…"

"How…"

"When…"

"WHOA HEY YOU GUYS, WHAT DID I MISS?" Naruto yelled as he finally found his friends.

"SHUT UP!" Sai yelled. He had a huge blush on his face and he ran off past Naruto.

"What's his problem?" Naruto asked as he pointed his thumb at the dark haired boy running down the corridor.

"I'm not sure, but next time I see him, I'm gunna kill him for stealing my line," Sasuke said angrily.

"Don't worry Sasuke, I'll get your fan girls to do that for you," Neji said with a smile and a thumbs up.

"Let's go get some food," Gaara said.

"YAAAAY! RAAAMEEENN!" Naruto yelled.

Shikamaru and Ino were hotly making out. Shikamaru's hands roamed Ino's shirtless body. Ino sat up.

"Okay Shikamaru, if I go all the way with you, you have to give me all A's the rest of the semester," Ino said.

Shikamaru stood straight up and thought for a moment, "Sure," he said and they began to make out once again. Shikamaru grabbed her breast and squeezed as Ino moaned out loud. She held his head to her breast for more pleasure. Shikamaru sucked on her nipples and tweaked them with his teeth. Ino couldn't help but moan again. Shikamaru switched breasts and did the same to the other,

Ino then pushed him away and Shikamaru had a puzzled look on his face. Ino pulled his shirt over his head and unbuckled his belt. He had his complete uniform off except for his plaid boxers. Shikamaru then unzipped the side of her skirt and pulled it down past her ankles and next looked at her panties, which were pink with a red heart on the center, he couldn't help but blush at them. He pulled them down past her ankles as well and looked at what he had accomplished; he just stripped the woman of his dreams. On the inside, he was jumping for joy.

"Are you just going to look, or do something?" Ino asked. Shikamaru looked up at her face and noticed the deep scarlet blush. He smirked and rubbed two of his fingers on her clit. She moaned quietly at first, but then louder. He suddenly pushed them inside of her and she screamed out in pain. He pulled them in and out of her, and added one after another until he had four fingers in her. He was surprised at how much could fit.

Ino screamed out one last time before she came all over his fingers. Shikamaru smirked and put his fingers up to his mouth and tasted her juices. Ino blushed and turned her head away from the sight of that.

While she was looking away, Shikamaru had pulled down his boxers and yanked out his penis. He held it in his hands. Ino turned back to see it and all it's size. She blushed and held her hand out to touch it. She felt it and started rubbing her hands down its length and Shikamaru bit his lip to not moan out loud. Ino leaned down and kissed it. She then continued to rub it up and down.

"I-I'm going… to… cum!" Shikamaru said as he suddenly burst out with cum. It landed on Ino's chest and leaked down to her lower regions. Ino smirked. Shikamaru lifted her up, and carried her over to the black leather couch in front of the desk. He set her down and positioned himself so that he could enter her. Shikamaru rested there, right at her entrance and thought about it, and then, with out further ado, he pushed it in and she moaned, as it was jammed into her so fast. He thrusted in and out of her, causing her breasts to shake up and down every time. Shikamaru groaned. He never knew that it would feel so damn good like this.

Shikamaru then pulled his member nearly all the way out, and slammed back into her. He did that a couple times until she yelled, "I'm going to c-cum!" Shikamaru stopped at once as he came into her as well. He pulled all the way out this time. He lay down next to her on the couch. He whispered in her ear softly; "I love you."

Ino giggled and into his ear she whispered the same thing. Shikamaru smiled and turned to look at her. They kissed passionately. Suddenly, they heard a sneeze.

"What was that?" Shikamaru asked, concerned.

"I don't know, nor do I care," Ino said and closed her eye as she fell asleep in his arms. Shikamaru fell asleep too. Just then, the bell rang, the end of school.

"PHEW. SEE HINATA! We're waaaay too sneaky to ever get caught," Sakura said as she pulled the video camera tripod with her. Hinata got off her knees and stood up to stretch.

"That sure was close, I couldn't help but sneeze, it's so dusty in here," Hinata said with an apologetic look on her face.

"Well, we weren't busted, so it's fine. Let's go find the boys," Sakura said. She opened the doors to have the boys pushed back onto the floor.

"OH MY GOSH, NARUTO," Hinata yelled at her boyfriend, on the floor. His face turned beet red, and ran for it down the hall. Hinata took off running after him with an evil shine in her eye.

"What's up with them?" Neji asked.

"Dunno," Sakura said and turned to Sasuke. "SASUKE-KUN!" she screamed as she glomped him and they went into a make out session. While she was kissing him, she opened one eye to look around. "Where did Gaara go?" she asked.

"Oh, he went back to Suna like, twenty minutes ago," Neji answered,

"Shut up Neji, sakura and I have business to take care of, you can find me at my house. Bye!" Sasuke said, "Oh, and don't forget to add a point to Shikamaru's score… and two more for me," he continued to say as he threw Sakura on his shoulder and walked away with Sakura screaming and laughing.

Neji slapped his forehead. He took out a notebook and erased Sasuke and Shikamaru's score. Shikamaru: one. Sasuke: twelve. Neji sweat dropped. Sasuke is the all-time-winner at boys' sex game. '_Now where's TenTen_?' Neji thought.

. IM SUCHA NAUGHTY WRITER~

Loljk. Uh There is your Shikamaru X Ino tribute for ya. That was not at ALL what I thought about writing. My original plan was waaaaaaaaaaaaaay different. But I wanted to wrap it up as quickly as I could. Lol fail. Sorry if it's crappy. But like, my mother took away my computer and im not getting it back till September 10th, but I found out where she hid it, so whenever she's not home, im on it!


End file.
